Let Love Flow
by Alphonse Elric's Lover
Summary: When Casper and Thatch accidently touch hands, they realize they have strong feelings for eachother. Me and my friends Faith and Mary have made this story together. Well, me and Faith were co-writers, Mary was a grammar nazi. This story has cussing, sex and Casper and Thatch gay pairing. Rated M for language and sex. Deffinetly not reccomended for little young children.
1. Unexpected Love

A/N: The begining of the story will take place while Casper and Thatch are fighting over the badge for Scare Scouts.

Chapter 1: Unexpected Love

"Thatch, give Casper your Damaric badge." Franken-gym-teacher ordered the young vampire.

"Mine?!" Thatch cried.

"I forgot to order more."

Annoyed, Thatch went over to the ghost child and gave him the badge. Angry, Thatch stompped away. Ra and Mantha ran up to Casper.

"Congratulations Casper." Ra congratulated his friend.

"Looks like you'll be going to the Jamburee after all." Mantha added.

"Thanks guys." Casper thanked his friends.

Not wanting to be beat by a ghost, Thatch snarled and ran back up to Casper. He grabbed ahold of the badge and started to pull on it.

"Give me back my badge Casper!" Thatch growled.

The vampire and the ghost went one-on-one with eachother, fighting for the badge. However, their hands slipped and their fingers accidently touched. Casper and Thatch both jumped in shock at the sudden spark that shot from their fingertips when they touched. A sudden tingling feeling went up from their fingertips up their arms and into their hearts. Casper was shocked when he realized what it was. This same feeling has happened before, when he first met Kat. This feeling was love. And by the look on Thatch's face, Casper guessed that he knew the feeling as well.

Back at Scare School, Thatch and Casper have went their seperate ways with their gangs. Although, their minds still couldn't get over the feeling.

"Thatch, you alright?" Slither asked the vampire.

"Huh? I'm fine." Thatch answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Ever since you and Casper fought over the badge you've been kinda quiet and seem to have something on your mind." Dummy Girl explained.

Thatch sighed and looked at his friends. He might as well tell them and get it over with.

"Guys," He began. "This is kinda embarressing but... I think I might be... going gay."

"GAY?!" They cried in shock. "With who?"

Thatch took a giant swallow before answering.

"CASPER!"

Back with Casper and his gang, Casper was ready to give news he had for himself.

"Guys, I need to talk to you." He said to his friends.

"What is it Casper?" Mantha asked.

"Ever since me and Thatch fought over the badge, something has been going on in my mind." Casper explained.

"What would that be?" Ra asked.

"Guys... I think I might be going gay."

"GAY?!" Casper's friends were shocked. "With who?"

"Thatch." Casper answered.


	2. Making Love In A Closet

Warning: Sex in this chapter.

Chapter 2: Making Love In A Closet

The next day in the cafeteria, Casper and Thatch couldn't eat with their minds still pondering about this gay feeling. Thatch stared at Casper and Casper stared back. Thatch finally stood up and went over to Casper.

"Casper, can I talk to you, in private?" Thatch asked.

"Yes, you may." Casper stood up and went to the corner of the cafeteria with Thatch.

"Please tell me you had the same feeling." Thatch pleaded the ghost.

"You mean when we accidently touched fingers when we were fighting over the badge?" Casper asked the vampire. "Yes, I did have the same feeling."

"What is this feeling?"

"I think it's love."

"No. No it can't be." Thatch shook his head. "It can't be love. I can't be falling in love with my enemy."

"Perhaps we should find out." Casper told the vampire.

"Yeah... right now."

With that, Thatch pulled Casper into a nearby closet and shut the door.

"Leave the light off." Thatch ordered. "Nobody should find out that we're in here together."

"How are we going to find out if this feeling is real?" Casper asked.

"Let's hold eachothers hands and see what happens."

With that, they both grabbed eachothers hands and held them up to their faces. Seconds later, the tingling feeling went up to their hearts again. The spark shot from their hands and blue-pink light shined. The boys looked at eachother, now seeing the truth. Casper and Thatch suddenly smiled at eachother.

"Wow Casper." Thatch began. "Up close, I now see how beautiful your eyes are. So, crystal blue."

"Thanks." Casper blushed. "Up close to you, I now see how beautifully white your fangs are. So pearly white."

"Thanks. Your ghostly light could light up the darkest night."

"Thanks. Your violet eyes could sooth any sad person."

"Thanks."

Casper and Thatch suddenly started leaning in close to eachother. They closed their eyes and slightly opened their mouths, still leaning in. Closer... closer... closer until their lips were finally touching. Both boys shot their eyes open at the sudden shock of the kiss. They closed their eyes again and continued the kiss, getting more into it. Left and right they turned their heads, really getting into the kiss. They rubbed eachothers heads as they kissed, showing real love. Again and again they slightly left eachothers lips and placed them again. Suddenly, Thatch did the unexpected. He pushed Casper against the wall and pushed his toungue into Casper's mouth. Casper did the same with his toungue. Before they knew it, both of them were pushing against eachother. Then, out of nowhere, Casper grabbed ahold of Thatch's cape and pulled it off.

Thatch smirked at this motion, removing his shirt as well. Casper could barely see in the dark, but he could tell Thatch had a very nice pack, a 6 pack in fact. Casper's cheeks went grey, that's the color ghost blush. Thatch decided, being the taller of the two, and the stronger, he deamed himself seme. Casper, not wearing any clothes at all, got the pleasure of watching Thatch strip himself of all his clothes. Once all the clothes was removed Thatch wrapped his arms around Casper hips, pulling him closer. Thatch kissed along Casper's neck, all the way down to Casper's pale chest, but all to soon Thatch pulled away.

"Turn around." Thatch ordered, which Casper did so, resting the palms of his hands on the wall, looking over his shoulder at Thatch.

Thatch took in the sight before him, now HIS Casper, doing exactly what he wanted. Thatch walked forward, resting a hand on Casper's hip, the other on his back, making him bend over. Thatch spread Casper's legs apart, earning a small shutter from Casper. Thatch gripped Casper's ass, giving it a hard squeeze. Casper's 'skin' was smooth and soft, and at the moment cold. But that would soon change. Thatch pulled a bottle of lube from his pocket and gently wet Casper's entrance. Casper whined softly, pressing back into Thatch, wanting him to hurry the fuck up. Thatch rolled his eyes, seeing the normaly innocent Casper want this so much. So Thatch placed his shaft at Casper's tight entrance. Thatch eased himself, groaning in pleasure. On the other hand Casper gasped, pressing himself against the wall as Thatch entered, streatching his unprepaired walls. It hurt, it hurt like hell. Thatch stopped moving when he had the head of his dick in, watching Casper silently. After a moment Casper nodded, letting Thatch know it was ok to move. Thatch pushed more of his shaft into Casper till he was fully in. Casper gave a soft whine, it hurt, but it also felt so gooood.

"M-more." Casper gasped.

Thatch of course, did as told. He pulled back then thrust back in, making Casper moan loudly. Thatch smirked and kept thrusting into Casper at a slow easy pace. Casper wanted more. He pressed back into Thatch forcefuly. Thatch held back a moan, grabbing Casper's hips and forced himself deeper, hitting something deep in Casper. Casper moaned loudly, panting softly. Thatch of coursed noticed this and aimed for the spot again, making Casper see stars. Thatch repeatedly slammed into that spot, over and over sending Casper further into his own pleasure. The preasure in Thatch's groin started to build up as he pounded mercily into Casper. Thatch knew what was about to happen and pulled out, spreading his load all over Casper's firm ass and back. Thatch grabbed Casper and pushed him to his knees, spreading the last of his load all over Casper's face. Casper happily licks his lips, enjoying the salty taste of Thatch's cum. Thatch chuckled, staring down at his new boyfriend, his new lover. But all too soon the bell rang for class. Thatch quickly slipped into his clothes and ran out, geting to his seat. Casper did the same, going to his seat. But sadly for poor Casper, he forgot to clean himself up.


	3. Naughty In The Classroom

Me: There will be more sexual touching in this chapter.

Thatch: Wow, sex in two chapters in a row?

Casper: That's gotta be a new record.

Me: Oh shut up and have fun with eachother.

Chapter 3: Naughty In The Classroom

On the way to class, Casper met up with Ra and Mantha. Although, he forgot that he still had Thatch's cum all over him.

"Hey, guys." Casper panted. "Sorry I dissapeared during lunch."

"It's alright." Mantha told the ghost.

The mummy and the zombie suddenly noticed the cum.

"Um, Casper." Ra started. "What is that all over you?"

"Huh?" Casper wiped some of the gooey vampire cum off of him, suddenly realizing that he forgot to clean himself up.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mantha asked, shocked.

"That depends." Casper told the zombie. "What do you think it is?"

"Is that... cum?" She finally asked.

Casper cringed at the question, blushing madly.

"Oh my Ra! That is cum!" Ra gasped.

"Quiet guys!" Casper told them. "I don't want the whole school to know."

"You left the table with Thatch." Mantha explained. "Is that..."

"Yes, it's Thatch's cum."

Casper's friends gasped at this.

"We did it in the closet." Casper explained.

"Why?" Mantha asked.

"Because we suddenly realized that the feeling of love between us is real."

"But, so soon." Ra started.

"I know, but we couldn't resist."

"Whatever, just go in the bathroom and clean yourself up before somebody sees." Mantha ordered. "Ra, go with him to help."

"Of course." Ra said and followed Casper into the bathroom.

Once Casper was clean of Thatch's cum, the three friends made their journey to class. They arrived to Dr. Thirddegree Burns' science class. Casper was surprised to see Thatch sitting at the extra bench for last minute new students. Thatch turned to Casper, waved at him, and beckoned him to sit next to him.

"Looks like Thatch wants to be your partner this time." Mantha told Casper.

"You're not upset about that, are you Mantha?" Casper asked.

"Of course not. Go on, go sit with your new boyfriend."

With that, Ra and Mantha sat at a bench together. Casper gulped and went over to Thatch, sitting down next to him. Not liking the distance between them, Thatch scooted closer to the ghost. Casper did the same, smiling at the vampire.

"The gang knows." Thatch told Casper.

"So do Ra and Mantha." Casper replied. "I kinda, forgot to clean your cum off of me before I ran out of the closet."

Thatch playfully smacked Casper upside the head.

"Dumbass." Thatch laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Casper laughed too.

"So, are your friends upset?"

"Not at all. They were shocked, but they're not upset. What about your gang?"

"They were kinda mad at first, but then they calmed down and said that it was MY decision of who I loved. Not theirs."

"Good." Casper nodded.

Dr. Burns walked into the classroom. He was shocked to see Casper and Thatch sitting together, but he just shook it off and started the lesson. Casper groaned when the dragon teacher started to talk.

"Ugh! I really don't want to listen." The ghost groaned.

"Me neither." Thatch nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Thatch had a sexually evil idea. He scooted closer to Casper and placed his hand on the ghost's leg. He then slowly started to move it up to Casper's front, his hand still on the ghost. Casper shuddered and smacked the vampire's hand away.

"Not now Thatch." Casper playfully scolded. "We're in class."

Thatch put on a sad pleading face and stared at Casper. Casper tried to act like he didn't care, but he just couldn't say no to that cute pleading face. He finally smiled and sighed.

"Fine, but just little touches." The ghost nodded.

"I promise." Thatch crossed his heart.

Thatch rested his hand on Casper's leg, gently moving his hand on his inner thigh. Casper leaned back in his seat, eyes closed as Thatch's hand moved to his croch.

Even if Casper said small touches, Thatch isn't one to keep his word. Dr. Burns kept on with his boring lesson, not even noticing the sexual activity in the back of his class. Thatch went on, moving his hand from Casper's croch to his ass, squeezing is softly. But sadly for poor Thatch, preasure started to build up in his groin from just touching his ghost boy. Casper quickly noticed this. Casper reached over, pushing his hand into Thatch's pants, grabbing ahold of his dick, lightly teasing the head before getting his firm hold of it. Thatch held back a moan that tried to escape his lips. Casper scooted closer to Thatch so their legs were touching. This turned Thatch on even more, his dick hardening in Casper's hand. Casper started to run his hand from the head all the way down to his balls. Thatch closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat as Casper pleased him. As soon as the teacher's back was turned Casper moved under the desk, licking the head of Thatch's dick. Thatch couldn't hold it no more, he covered his mouth and came into Casper's skillful mouth, drinking up every last drop of Thatch's cum. Casper licked his lips, staring up at Thatch. Thatch had a soft blue tint on his cheeks as he stared down at Casper. Casper quickly took his seat, acting as if he was listening. But sadly, they did not noticed the one person watching them, Ra.

He did not trust Thatch at all, let alone leting him sit beside HIS best friend, Casper. Ra looked ahead again, acting as if he didn't notice anything. But he was going to have a private word with Thatch, soon.


	4. Gay Lovers Forever

Chapter 4: Gay Lovers Forever

The bell for the end of the day finally rang and everybody got up to leave. Ra and Mantha stepped out of the class first. When they were outside, Ra waited next to the classroom.

"Are you coming Ra?" Mantha asked the mummy.

"I'm gonna wait for Casper." Ra answered.

Casper and Thatch finally walked out of the classroom. When Casper wasn't looking, Ra quickly grabbed ahold of Thatch's cape and spun him around.

"Now listen here vampire boy." Ra said sternly to the taken by surprise Thatch. "I don't want any funny bussiness around Casper. If I catch you hurting my best friend, we're gonna have some problems. And trust me, you don't want to make me angry!"

To prove Ra's point, Ra's eyes turned green. Thatch knew what this meant. Ra was learning to perform spells with his eyes. Thatch backed away from the protective mummy, suddenly bumping into Casper.

"Ra, what are you doing?" Casper asked sternly. "I thought you were ok with this."

"I am ok with this." Ra exclaimed, his eyes changing back to their normal brown color. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Thatch is better than that." Casper told his friend. "He wouldn't do anything to hurt me anymore."

With that, Casper turned Thatch around and they walked back to their dorm together, keeping their distance so that nobody would get suspicious.

When they got to their dorm, Casper and Thatch realized that they were the only ones there. Thatch turned to Casper and smiled. Casper smiled back. Thatch suddenly grabbed ahold of Casper's hand and gently pulled him over to his coffin. They both climbed inside and Thatch closed the lid. They laid down next to eachother and snuggled.

"Thatch?" Casper asked.

"Hm?" Thatch softly hummed.

"Can I keep you."

Thatch suddenly sat up. Casper had a sudden feeling that he said something wrong, until he saw Thatch's sweet grin.

"Of course you can keep me Casper." The vampire answered. "Can I keep you?"

"Of course." Casper nodded.

With that, they snuggled up together and slept the hours away.


	5. Busted Love

Chapter 5: Busted Love

The lid of the coffin suddenly lifted and light blinded the boys eyes.

"Casper, Thatch. Wake up!" Ra ordered the two.

They sat up in the coffin and rubbed their eyes.

"Ra, what is it?" Casper asked, yawning.

"It's the Headmasters, Alder and Dash." Ra explained.

"What about them?" Thatch asked the mummy.

"They wish to speak to the both of you imediatley. I don't know, but I think they somehow learned about your relationship with eachother."

Frightened by this now, Casper and Thatch quickly squirmed out of the coffin, tripping over their feet. They got up and ran to the Headmasters office. They slowed down to a walk when they were in range. They stepped up to the door and calmly walked into the office.

"You wished to see us Headmasters?" Casper asked the purple two-headed monster.

"Yes, we did." Said the shorter head who was Alder.

The monster turned around and glared at the vampire and ghost.

"Just how long do you think you could hide it from us?" The taller who was Dash asked.

"Uh, hide what from you?" Thatch asked.

"Don't try to play dumb." Dash growled. "We know about your little relationship."

"Relationship?" Casper tried to act innocent.

"You mean about us hating eachother?" Thatch guessed. "You finally noticed huh?"

Dash's hand pounded furiously against their desk, leaving a dent in the desk and frightening the boys.

"No!" Alder hissed. "We mean about your lover relationship."

"Lover relationship?! EEEEWWWWWWWWW!" Both boys lied.

"Ew huh?" Dash smirked. "That's not the response you two had in these videos."

With that, the Headmasters turned on two screens. One was a video of the closet in the lunchroom, the other was a video of Dr. Burns' class. Casper and Thatch both watched the videos in shock of dread as the videos played the boys "happy time" in the closet and in Dr. Burns' class. They both knew they were busted. Alder turned the videos off and glared at the boys.

"Ok, so we love eachother." Thatch jumped in. "But are we really doing anything wrong with our relationship?"

The Headmasters sighed and looked at the young students.

"No, guess not." Dash said.

"It's actually nice to see that at least SOME students have found their special someone." Alder added. "Usually, no one falls in love in this school."

"So, does that mean we can stay as a gay couple?" Casper asked hopefully.

Alder and Dash didn't really support gays, but they really did want to see how the students would react to this relationship.

"Yes." Dash nodded. "You may stay as a couple. Just please tone down the sexual habits at least a little. And no sexual touching during class."

"And next time, use a goddamn condom." Alder added, Dash nodding in agreement.

"We promise." The boys crossed their hearts, although, Thatch had his fingers crossed behind his back.


	6. Gang Betrayal

Chapter 6: Gang Betrayal

Dummy girl, Mosshead and Slither were less than happy. They were

angry, no, beyond angry, they were PISSED OFF. Sure they SAID they

didn't mind that Thatch liked Casper, but of course, they lied.

Casper was going to steal THEIR Thatch away, THEIR leader, THEIR

friend. They weren't going to let Thatch go without a fight.

They waited till they saw Thatch and Casper leave the Headmasters

office. They followed in the shadows and waited 'till Thatch

kisses Casper good bye and they went their own ways. All three of

them moved forward, on each side and behind.

"Casper, we need to talk." Slither said slyly.

"Yeah, yeah, we need to talk now." Dummy Girl added, holding onto

Casper's arm and leads him along, Slither and Mosshead following

behind.

"What's going on?" Casper asked, wishing that Thatch was still

with him.

"We plan to help you, so just don't talk till we're somewhere

safe." Slither answered, wrapping one of his arms around Casper's

free arm. After just a few short minutes they were outside, alone.

Dummy Girl let Casper go finally and sat down on a rock. Slither

let go but didn't sit down, he just stood beside the rock, with

Mosshead standing beside him.

"Now Casper, we know about you and Thatch of course, we ARE his

closest friends." Slither paused, glancing at Dummy Girl and

Mosshead. "Well, I'M his closest friend at least." He added in an

after thought, getting a death glare from Dummy Girl and Mosshead.

Slither straightened himself and went on. "We've been with Thatch

since, well the start you could say." Slither seemed to take pride

in himself that he knew more about Thatch then Casper did. "So, we

know almost all his dirty little secrets." Slither teased more,

knowing he had Casper's full attention.

"Casper, you never done us wrong, so we want to help you."

"Yeah, yeah, want to help you Casper!" Dummy Girl chimed in.

"We want you to break up with Thatch." Mosshead said plainly,

staring Casper right in the eyes.

"Break up with Thatchy?" Casper gasped, already giving Thatch a

pet name. "Whatever for?"

"He's using you of course. Thatch finds some one willing enough to

have sex with him, and uses that person till he gets bored, and

Thatch gets bored easily and quickly. He's just using you as a sex

toy." Slither spoke, not a hint of amusement in his voice.

Dummy Girl and Mosshead watched them both, not speaking a word.

"But..." Casper spoke no more, staring at Slither with wide eyes.

Could this be true? Could his bat-boy do this? "But what about the

spark when we accidently touched. And the blue-pink light when we

held hands?"

"Thatch has done this time and time before, he's become very good

at his acting. After all, he's over 100 years old. So Casper, for

you own good, leave Thatch to us." Dummy Girl spoke, staring at

Casper with her wooden eyes, no sign of emotion in her face.

The brim of Casper's eyes filled with tears. He couldn't believe

this story, but then again, Thatch has always been a jerk. Casper

flew into the air and flew crying to Mantha and Ra.

"I think we've done it." Dummy Girl said to Slither and Mosshead.

"Yeah!" Slither replied.

"Alright!" Mosshead added.

They highfived eachother and left, laughing at their victory.


	7. A Pissed Off Mummy

Chapter 7: A Pissed Off Mummy

Casper sobbed into Ra's shoulder, barely gasping out what happened. Ra held Casper close, trying to sooth the sobbing ghost.

Mantha was at the library, researching something for class, she couldn't be there to comfort poor Casper.

Ra gently lifted Casper up and set him on his bed, pulling a blanket over Casper.

"Take a small nap ok Casper? Sleep can clear your head abit so you can think straight." Ra smiled, watching Casper nod off to sleep. Once Casper was asleep Ra waited. His short wait was rewarded when Thatch stepped into the room.

Time for Thatch to pay.

Ra jumped onto Thatch, forcing him to the ground and started to punch Thatch repeatedly, cursing loudly as he did so.

"You stupid BASTERED, I WARNED you, I TOLD you, if you HURT Casper you would regret it, and now your going to regret being born!" Ra yelled his eyes glowing a sickly green. Thatch's chest felt heavy, making it hard for him to breath, he also seemed parilized before Ra.

Thatch tremored, staring up at the enraged mummy on top of him, resticting his breathing. "What in the blue hell did I do to Casper?!" He cried out, trying desperatly to think of anything he did to his spectral lover.

"You know what your doing, your playing him like a fool!" Ra snapped coldly, eyes gleaming with rage filled energy.

Thatch gawked, appaled that Ra would even DARE to accuse him of such a thing. "I would never do that to Casper, how dare you suggest such a thing!" Thatch screeched, slamming upwards into Ra, shoving him off of himself.

The enraged vampire narrowed his eyes, fangs gleaming in anticipation of a battle. He slammed his knee upwards, catching the suprised mummy in the jaw. Ra snarled, shoving Thatch back with a spell. Pinned to the wall, Thatch was forced to watch Ra walk forwards, pulling his fist back to hit him.

"Stop, both of you!" Ra turned to the voice, dropping Thatch immediatly at the sight of a very livid Alder and Dash.


	8. A Broken Friendship Chain

Chapter 8: A Broken Friendship Chain

In the middle of the fight, Casper had woken up to see Ra about to punch Thatch in the face, only to be stopped by Alder and Dash.

"What is going on here?" Dash asked angrily.

Thatch pointed to Ra angrily.

"This mummy here accused me of playing Casper like a fool!" Thatch explained.

"Now Ra, whyever would you do that?" Alder asked.

"Because it's true!" Ra answered.

"It is not!"

"Yes it is, Casper told me so."

Thatch gasped and stared at his ghost lover as he floated down from his bunk.

"Actually, Thatch." Casper began. "Your gang told ME so."

"What?!" Thatch was shocked.

"They said that you've done this to many others before. And how you were just using me as a sex toy."

Thatch was shaking with anger now. Angry at the lie, angry with his gang, but most of all, angry with himself for believing that his gang actually understood. Thatch made his hands into fists and bit his lip, fighting the urge to scream in rage. Suddenly and unexpactantly, Thatch threw a punch and hit someone square in the face. What a coincedence that the person happened to be Slither.

"Ow!" Slither cried in pain. "Why did you do that, Thatch?"

"Serves you right you fucking idiot asshole!" The vampire snarled.

Not wanting to get in the middle of this, Alder and Dash backed out of the room.

"Well, seems you got this under control." Alder commented.

"We'll just be going." Dash nodded.

As the two-headed monster left, Dummy Girl suddenly ran into the room.

"Slither! Mosshead! What happen?" She asked with concern. "I heard you scream in pain Slither."

"YOU!" Thatch was pissed at all three of his friends.

"What?" Dummy Girl asked, confused.

Thatch stompped over to the puppet, grabbed her by the t-shirt and started shaking her.

"You living dummy BITCH!" He growled. "I'm gonna set you on fire and watch you burn!"

Thatch suddenly threw Dummy Girl at Slither and Mosshead, making them crash into the wall. They got up and stared parilized at the pissed off vampire. They even noticed that Thatch's eyes were completely black with rage.

"How could you?! My own friends." Thatch asked with sadness in his voice. "How could you tell Casper such an awful lie about me."

Slither, Mosshead and Dummy Girl suddenly started laughing.

"Yeah we told the lie." Dummy Girl laughed.

"We weren't going to let you go that easily." Slither added.

"But I thought you guys were ok with it." Thatch's eyes changed back to normal, but now the violet eyes seemed to be a sad color.

"Did you really think that we would accept you dating our enemy?" Mosshead laughed.

Thatch shook his head and stared angrily at his "friends".

"Casper's not OUR enemy, he's yours... And so am I."

"What?!" Slither, Mosshead and Dummy Girl were shocked.

"I'm abandoning the gang, guys." Thatch walked over to Casper.

"You can't abandon your own gang." Dummy Girl argued.

"Yeah, what would we do without you." Mosshead added.

"You'll just have to manage on your own." Thatch told him.

"But, you're our leader." Slither told him.

Thatch was now standing next to Casper. He turned around and stared at his new rivals.

"Well this leader, has just retired." Thatch told them.

"OOOOOH! Somebody get some ice for that burn!" Ra smirked.

Thatch smiled at Ra's comment. He was starting to forgive the mummy for beating him up. After all, it wasn't his fault that he thought Thatch had hurt Casper.

"Good bye Slither, Mosshead and Dummy Girl." Thatch pointed to the door. "We are no longer friends."

With that, Slither, Mosshead and Dummy Girl headed out the door.

"You'll regret this Thatch!" Dummy Girl snarled. "Just you wait."

"Yeah, and when you come crawling back, don't expect us to welcome you back in the gang!" Slither added angrily.

"There is no gang without me." Thatch told them. "And I won't come crawling back!"

Thatch turned to Casper and smiled.

"I got all I need right here." Thatch gave Casper a gentle tight hug. "My Casper."

Casper smiled and hugged back.

"And I got all I need right here as well." He added. "My Thatch."


	9. Not Enough

Chapter 9: Not Enough

Almost a week went by before they had any real time together. Just sleeping in Thatch's coffin together wasn't enough for Thatch, he wanted more time with his Casper. Thatch also wanted a bit of 'happy time' now and then, nothing to much. But mostly he wanted to hold Casper hands, he wanted to hug him and just be with him all the time. Thatch LOVED seeing Casper blush, it was just so cute to see him stutter with embarressment. So, in Dr. Burns class he wrote a note. He was just about to pass it to Casper when called him out.

"Thatch! Are you passing a note?!" He yelled.

"N-no ." Thatch lied.

"Read it out to the WHOLE class." Dr. Burns ordered.

Thatch's stomach dropped. How could this happen?! Those stupid skeleton girls, Mikey and Monaco, always passed notes and NEVER got caught. But there was no time to think about that. Thatch needed a way to get rid of the note, and quick. The whole class was staring at him, waiting. Thatch did the only thing he could think of, he ate the note. Almost everyone laughed, even Dr. Burns. But the laughing stopped when the lesson went on.

Thatch pretended to write notes down. But out of the corner of his eye he saw Slither, glaring at him. He tried not to look at Slither for the rest of class. Once the bell rang Thatch gathered his things and quickly left the room, not wanting to run into Slither, Mosshead or Dummy Girl.


	10. Fun In The Library

Chapter 10: Fun In The Library

Thatch went to the library and went to the very back, sitting behind a bookcase, hidden.

"Only place in the damn school that's quiet." He muttered to himself. He closed his eyes and sighed. At least he was alone now, or so he thought. An ice cold hand grabbed his shoulder. His head snapped up, eyes open. Casper was there, smiling down at Thatch.

"There you are..."Casper whispered, hugging his bat-boy softly. Thatch smiled, hugging Casper back. Finaly he could be alone with his Casper.

"Thatch, why are you in here?" Casper asked.

"To hide from what happened in class." Thatch explained.

"Oh...What was on the note?" Casper asked, resting his head on Thatch's shoulder.

"You really want to know?" Thatch teased, placing his arms around Casper's hips. Casper nodded shyly.

Thatch chuckled, giving Casper's ass a light squeeze. "Fine, I'll tell you." Thatch muttered into Casper's ear. " It said 'Casper, when we get alone I'm going to fuck you senseless. I don't care where, I don't care when. But I'm going to make sure you scream my name when I fuck you.'" Thatch spoke, removing his own clothes, all besides that cape of his. He grabbed Casper's firm ass and pulled him close, pressing his body to Casper's. Casper didn't mind any of this one bit, infact he was highly turned on from Thatch's words. It was clear Casper wanted this as much as Thatch when he slammed his lips to Thatch's, sealing them in a deep kiss. Casper tilted his head back, allowing Thatch to take control of the kiss. Thatch pushed his toungue into Casper's mouth, exploring Casper's hot wet cavern.

Casper wrapped his arms around Thatch's neck, pulling himself closer to Thatch. God did he NEED this. Casper wrapped one of his legs around Thatch's hip, pressing their groins together, easily turning on the very eager Thatch.

Thatch reachs down, grabbing Casper's legs and lifted him up so both legs were around him, both hands on each ass cheek holding him up, never breaking the heated kiss. Thatch pulled the lube out of his pockets and applied it to himself. He put a bit of lube on his fingers and slowly slid them into Casper.

Just as tighter as before, it seems ghosts don't get loose like other creatures, seems they stay nice and tight, just the way Thatch liked it. He slowly slid his fingers in and out of Casper, earning small pants from the ghost boy. Thatch start to scissor Casper's ass, to make it easier when he push himself into Casper. Thatch tossed the lube bottle to his abandoned clothes.

Casper squirmed as he felt Thatch streatching his tiny little asshole. He wanted Thatch in him NOW. Casper squirmed and pressed himself against Thatch, looking at him pleadingly. Thatch laughed softly, seeing his lover wanting it so much made him happy. He slowly lowered Casper into his dick, taking it nice and slow so Casper would enjoy it.

Casper moaned and clung to Thatch, trying to muffle his sounds by burrying his face in Thatch's shoulder. It was so hot! Maybe even hotter then the last time! Casper moved his hips back and forth, pleasing both himself and Thatch by the movement. Casper places his hands on Thatch's shoulders, lifting himself up slightly then dropping back down onto Thatch's dick. Casper could feel something burning deep inside of him, oh god it was so hot! Casper panted heavily, then surprisingly found himself on top of Thatch, stradding his hips with Thatch staring up at Casper, equaly surprised.

Casper didn't wait a single moment, he places his hands on Thach's chest and started to lift himself up and down on Thatch's length, trying to reach the burning ball deep inside of him. Ah, so close to hitting it, just abit mo-there! Casper cried out, knee's shaking as he finaly hit the ball of heat inside of him. It felt so good, he needed more of it. Casper kept pressing down onto Thatch, taking more and more into himself.

Even if Thatch loved the treatment he was getting, he had to remind Casper just who was in charge here. Thatch pushed Casper to the ground standing up infront of him. Casper whined as Thatch pulled out of him and suddenly got up.

"Open your legs." Thatch ordered, a smirk across his lips.

Casper of course did as told, spreading his legs apart, giving Thatch a nice view. Thatch moved ontop of Casper, moving his whole length into the smaller boy. To Thatch's surprise, suddenly Casper started to moan louder, pressing himself back to Thatch. Casper was having tons of fun it seemed.

"Thatch! More, I want more!" Casper yelled between his moans and pants, god he was so hot.

Thatch silenced Casper with a deep kiss, he didn't want to get caught, there was no way he would be able to explain this. Thatch kept hitting deep inside of Casper, he could feel Casper moaning against the kiss. Everything Casper did just turned him on more and more.

Casper gently ran his toungue along Thatch's fangs, knowing they were highly sensitive. Thatch groaned, growing bigger inside of Casper, making Casper shudder with pleasure. Thatch was at his end, he held Casper tightly and came into him, filling Casper with his cum.

Casper moaned and curled in on himself slightly, fingers curling into Thatch's shoulders. Thatch's hot seed filling up his tight ass, oh god. Casper loved everything about it. The burning feeling deep within him cooling down as Thatch's cum filled him up. Casper was exhausted by the time the wave of pleasure slowly faded away, now leaving a soft tingling feeling behind. He wanted to stay there with Thatch, not caring if someone walked in and saw them. It was all to good.

But all to soon in Casper's mind Thatch pulled out of him, allowing some of his hot seed to leak out of Casper, landing on the floor below them. But Thatch wasn't going to let Casper waste his cum. He grabbed the bottle of lube and pushed into Casper's ass, just leaving the top sticking out.

"There, now none can leak out." Thatch smirked, watching Casper's face turn a deep shade of grey. So cute. Thatch put on his clothes, chuckling softly. Removed his CAPE and placed it around Casper, making Casper shocked. "I don't want to hide our love, so might as well make it known."

Casper nodded, hugging Thatch tightly. He couldn't be happier. But what they didn't know, someone was in the shadows, watching them with a video camera.


End file.
